Black Magic
Debrief Credits * Aired: November 10, 1976 * Written by: Arthur Rowe * Directed by: Barry Crane Guest Stars * Vincent Price - Manfred Carstairs/Cyrus Carstairs * William Windom - Warfield * Hermione Baddeley - Aunt Tess * Julie Newmar - Claudette * Abe Vigoda - Barlow * Alvah Stanley - Barry * Roger Til - Maitre D' * George Margo - Boatman Quotes (Oscar and Jaime watching a slideshow on the Carstairs family) Oscar: This is Claudette; she's been married six times - divorced twice, widowed four times. Jaime: Four times! How'd they die? Oscar: Probably overdoses of Claudette. ---- Oscar: That's why I'm sending you to Carstairs Manor on LaFete Island. Jaime: Carstairs Manor? LaFete Island? Oscar, it sounds like an old horror movie. Igor's not going to meet me at the door, is he? ---- Jaime: Where's the house? Boatman: A little ways inland. Jaime: I'll pay you extra if you take me up there. Boatman: No-one 'round here would be fool enough to set foot on LaFete Island and maybe run into the Creature. Jaime: Creature? What creature? Boatman: Well, most think it is just a trick of old Cyrus to scare trespassers away. Jaime: What do the rest say? Boatman: (crosses himself) Unholy things happened in the old days when the LaFete Pirates ruled the swamp. (nervously) Me, I don't believe a word of it. Jaime: (sarcastically) That's encouraging. ---- (Jaime is trying to break into Cyrus' safe). Claudette: (jumps out from behind the curtain) Just what are you doing, girl? Manfred: (entering the room) She was just trying to cheat us - like you were trying to do. Claudette: (laughing) How 'bout you, Manfred? Those marks on that metal weren't made by any woodpecker. Aunt Tess: (waving her gun) Don't move, anybody! What's going on here? Who's she? Manfred: That's our niece, Tracy. (to Jaime) Aunt Tess; Claudette. (back to the other two) Would you believe that when I first saw her, I didn't think she was one of us. Aunt Tess: Not much family resemblance. Claudette: None at all. Manfred: She doesn't look like us, but... Claudette: She certainly acts like us. Aunt Tess: A Carstairs, through and through. Welcome aboard. (Jaime bows in acceptance). ---- Jaime: Come in, Snow White. Oscar: Hello, Dopey. Jaime: I'm not Dopey anymore, I'm Grumpy. And I haven't got the formula yet. However, I have been accepted as a Carstairs. Oscar: Somehow, Jaime, I knew that you would fit right in. Jaime: Now that's a rotten thing to say. ---- Barlow: Is something wrong, Miss? Jaime: Well, Aunt Claudette just disappeared. Barlow: Oh, she's been doing that for years, Miss. The first time was when she married the Polish count. And then she just dropped out of sight when she met the Buenos Aires gentleman. Jaime: No, no, no, she just disappeared from that room. Barlow: Hmmm. Was there a gentleman with her? ---- Manfred: Tracy, I'm not one to share, but there's a first time for everything. ---- Manfred: Well, we found it. Isn't that right, partner? Jaime: Guess so. Manfred: Silly girl. I was talking to my real partner. (The 'creature' comes out and reveals himself to be Barlow) Jaime: The butler did it?!?! ---- (Jaime breaks the chain locking her and Manfred's cell) Manfred: However you did that, I'm glad you're on my side. Jaime: Your side?! (ponders) I just might need you, but can I trust you? Manfred: You have my word of honour.'' Jaime: (guffaws) That and ten cents would get me a dime. Manfred: Don't be cruel, Tracy. There's a lot of Cyrus in you. ---- Jaime: (debates releasing Claudette, Tess and Warfield) Alright... alright, I will. But you had better do exactly what I tell you. Tess: Don't you trust us? Jaime: (imitating Tess) Oh, about as far as I can throw you. (realizes what she just said) No! I don't trust you that far. Trivia Nitpicks Scenes Deleted In Syndication 207